meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Whiskers
Artemis(VWF010) was born on November 28, 1998, in the Whiskers. Her mother was Piglet; however, her father was an unknown rover, possibly a wild male. Artemis was born in a litter of four with three litters-mates named Aphrodite(VWF009), Lancelot(VWM007), and Jean-Luc(VWM008). Piglet was not the dominant female at the time of Artemis' birth; her aunt Holly, Piglet's older sister, was. Holly had lost her litter so she allowed Piglet to keep her pups. The Whiskers were a fairly new mob that was low in members so the pups boosted the Whiskers' numbers. Despite the fact that the Whiskers were a small mob with few adults, all four pups survived through their first year and made it to adulthood. In late 1999, Holly evicted Artemis' mother Piglet along with her sister Brambles and her neices Mufassa, Rafiki, and Risca. Only Risca was able to rejoin the group, as Piglet and the others all disappeared and were considered Last Seen. As adults, Artemis and her brothers and sister were expected to help out around the group by babysitting the pups and taking a sentry duty while the Whiskers were out foraging. Artemis' brothers started to take to roving with the other males while Artemis and Aphrodite started to attact rovers to the Whiskers. Artemis became pregnant for the first time and gave birth on Janaury 15, 2000, but she lost the litter to pregnant Holly. Aphrodite gave birth on February 17, 2000, but her litter was also lost. Because of this, Holly started to evict Artemis and her sister from the group whenever she was pregnant. Jean-Luc dispersed on January 15, 2000, after taking to roving. In March 2000, the Lazuli raided the Whiskers' burrow while the group was away foraging. Luckily, Artemis' brother Lancelot defended Holly's pups from the Lazuli till the Whiskers returned to see them off. Artemis mated with a rover and became pregnant in mid-2000. On September 20, 2000, she gave birth to a male pup named Misfit and female pup named Ugly Pup. Holly also gave birth that same month but she soon was predated; with her gone, Artemis' pups had a chance at survival, and Artemis took care of Holly's newborn pups along with her litter. All pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. Artemis competed for dominance, but it was her older cousin Risca who became the new dominant female of the Whiskers. In the following month, the Whiskers encountered the Young Ones, and Misfit mistakenly followed the Young Ones during the encounter. He was able to join the Young Ones. Artemis became pregnant again and gave birth on January 19, 2001, to Rydapuni, Dangerous Dave, and Mi Julie. On May 24, 2001, Risca evicted Aphrodite and Artemis and on June 12th, she evicted Zola and Aramis. Zola and Aramis met up with still-evicted Aphrodite and Artemis and the females were courted by a Lazuli rover named Tony and a Balrog rover named Pangolin. However, the two males soon left the females to conintue roving and Zola and Aramis were able to rejoin the Whiskers. Aphrodite and Artemis weren't able to rejoin the Whiskers and were later seen with wild males. Artemis was considered Last Seen in mid 2001. Two of her pups were able to join other groups, Misfit joined the Young Ones as a pup, and later her daughter Rydapuni joined the Vivian as an adult after the loss of the Asphodel. Most of her pups disappeared or died in the years of 2002 and 2003. Links Whiskers Mob Piglet Young Ones Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats